About Time
by Kimi03
Summary: Because in the end, it's just a matter of time before two people realize what has been there all along. Chlark. AU.


**About Time**

"_Chloe… I need your help,"_

She should have known better than to come at an inhuman speed to the coffee shop in front of _The Daily Planet_ after listening to Clark's message. The guy was always late! She took a big sip from her coffee cup and sighed heavily. She mentally chastised herself for always dropping everything and coming to his aid whenever he needed her. Sure they had been friends for over a decade and knew virtually everything there was to know about each other, but in all honesty that was not the only reason why she was always there for him.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, there was a robbery at the Metropolis Bank…" Clark's sudden outburst and appearance brought her back from her reverie.

"It's fine," She smiled back at him, that megawatt smile that always made him feel at ease and content with the world. "So, what exactly do you need help with?"

"Oh, right." He paused nervously for a second, "Well Chloe, you're a girl right?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean…"

She rolled her eyes at him, "So how does the fact that I'm a girl," '_Not that you ever noticed before'_ said her subconscious, "is of any help to you?"

"You see… I have a date tonight."

{x}

_Tess_

"I just can't believe it," he said frustrated.

"Come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad,"

He stepped into her apartment and threw himself at the couch, "You have no idea,"

She stifled a laugh; somehow she suspected that his date actually went _that_ bad, "Spit it out then. What exactly happened? You did follow my advice right?"

"Of course I did!" he said as he threw his hands in the air to emphasize his frustration, "It all started with the flowers…" he began.

He bought her red roses, which Chloe insisted no woman could resist, and as luck would have it not only was Tess Mercer allergic to such roses (and every other kind of rose), but she also asked him if he could really not afford anything more exotic or sophisticated. In other words, anything more expensive. So he shouldn't have been surprised when she looked at his old truck with disgust and suggested they take her limited edition BMW instead, to which he politely refused. As soon as Clark started the engine and country music began to play, Tess immediately turned the radio off and rambled on about how that genre of music was unworthy of being heard. In addition to all of that, when they were at the restaurant she single handedly ordered the most expensive items on the menu… for both of them. And of course his credit card was unable to cover it.

At this point Chloe was struggling to keep her composure and broke into a fit of giggles and laughter, "That bad huh?"

He nodded, "I honestly don't know what was wrong with her, who doesn't like roses?" and more dramatically he added, "Who doesn't like country music!"

She shook her head, "You know Clark, not all of us were raised at a farm with Johnny Cash on the background,"

He shrugged, "It's not just the music Chloe, Tess and I were just not compatible…" he finished.

Her eyes softened and she took his hand in hers, "Hey no long faces alright? One day you're gonna look back on this day and laugh,"

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly, "Thanks Chlo, I don't know what I would do without you,"

She blushed at his words and thought that maybe, just maybe, her clueless friend was able to see beyond the masquerade. Again she should have known…

"Uhm, Chloe…"

"Yes Clark," she said softly.

"There's this other girl that…"

"Another one! What's with you lately! Have you been hanging around Ollie that much!" Sheesh, this guy was really something. He couldn't need a woman that much, could he? Why couldn't he see that she was _there_, right in front of him?

Clark seemed taken aback by her outburst, and blushed furiously in response, "I'm sorry, it's just that I think this girl may be the one you know,"

She sighed and sat down, "And you know this because?"

"I don't,"

"Let me guess, her initials are LL and she has dark and shiny hair," she was referencing his former crush Lana Lang from way back in high school, who Clark claimed was his one true love at some point.

He avoided her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uhm, her name _is_ Lois Lane…" he mumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, "Lois Lane? I thought you guys couldn't stand each other," she eyed him suspiciously. Was the universe that much against her that it rather have Clark Kent with Lois Lane rather than Clark Kent with Chloe Sullivan?

"I thought so too, but she has been nice to me lately, and she really isn't that bad,"

"Are you talking about her personality or her _assets_?"

"Chloe!" said Clark scandalized. "Are you gonna help me or not?" he said a little annoyed, he really didn't understand Chloe's attitude all of a sudden.

She stared at him for a few moments about ready to pour her heart out to her big dumb alien, but was unable to utter any words, a rare occurrence on her part. Clark noticed Chloe's mood shift and began to worry, "You alright Chlo?" he stroke her hand with his thumb ever so gently.

Chloe couldn't help to blush and slowly pulled her hand away, "I'm fine." He looked a little hurt and confused by her action but didn't say anything.

"If this is the wrong time, I could—" he was cut off by her.

"I'm fine, really. Anyway, so roses and dinner didn't work. How about the movies?" she suggested, trying to fall back into the comfort of their friendship.

His face lit up instantly, "that's a great idea!" but then he frowned.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea what movies are playing now…"

She half smiled at the silliness of his preoccupation, "No need to worry, let's make it a double date so that'll ease the tension. I'm sure I can find someone and accompany –"

"No!" he nearly yelled. "I mean… uhm… I can ask Ollie to come with me I'm sure he'll have no troubles coming along," for some reason the idea of seeing Chloe with someone else made his blood boil inside, no one was good enough to be with Chloe, she was just the most perfect girl in the world. She was just too good… even for him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could put in a good word for you and—"

"No." He stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I'll ask Ollie," Oh man, he sounded like a complete idiot. She's always been there through thick and thin, even giving him love advice when she clearly has a life of her own to worry about, and he was acting like such a jerk. It would be best for him to leave before making things worse.

Without goodbyes he stepped out the door and left, feeling like a the worst friend and jerk in history. He didn't notice Chloe's silent tears as he left.

"_He doesn't even want me near him anymore…"_

{x}

_Lois_

His date was going well so far. Not that Lois and him hit it off great in the beginning, but she wasn't as bad as everyone said she was, a little too full of herself sometimes, but he could tell she was a good woman. As they conversed about politics and the job market (things he knew thanks to Chloe), he thought that maybe he could make things work with the beautiful brunette. After all opposites attract don't they? He had a good feeling about this date…

That is until Oliver Queen made his appearance and was instantly smitten with his date. Clark would have been stupid not to notice Oliver's advances towards Lois and his not so subtle interest in her, and her _assets_, as Chloe had put it. He faintly noticed how Ollie's date attempted to make a conversation between them, he gently dismissed her. It was obvious that Lois was as infatuated with the billionaire as he was with her, so he decided not to intervene any further. He was pretty certain how things would play out and he didn't want to be the third wheel.

He announced his departure, although neither the blond nor the brunette seemed to noticed, and Ollie's date was nowhere to be seen, maybe she decided to leave as well.

He stepped out into the cold crisp air, not that he could feel it but he assumed it was cold because people were practically hugging themselves as they walked. He didn't know what to do now that his plans had changed. Normally he would be with Chloe and they would probably talk nonstop about one of the troubles with the world, the problems within the government system, or something as trivial as the weather. The thing with Chloe was, that there was always something to do, something to talk about, and the moments with her were always the happiest.

"_She's probably still upset about last time… why wouldn't she be? I acted like a complete dumb*** towards her. She doesn't deserve that. I wonder why she still puts up with me,"_ his self deprecatory smile didn't take long to appear.

Somewhere along the way he found himself sitting on a park bench, which was coincidentally near The Daily Planet, Chloe's natural habitat, as he used to say.

He thought about Chloe constantly, that much he was able to admit to himself, but to cross the boundaries of friendship between them? That would be too much of a risk. He still remembered the first time that they met, when she barely moved to Smallville, yet she was as inquisitive as ever.

"_What was that for?"_

"_I know you've been thinking about it all day. So I just figured we just get it out of the way and be friends,"_

Their first kiss. It was one of his best memories he had and he wouldn't change it for the world. He always regretted not acting upon his feelings since the beginning, things might've been much different know. Then again back then he was a stupid teen with a crush on the school's cheerleader, denying time after time those constantly growing feelings he had for his female best friend.

He looked up at the sky and thought about how pathetic he was, two dates in a row and he was still single, he started to think that he was the problem rather than the women. No, neither him nor the woman were the problem. The problem was Chloe. She was just too good for him. She could probably have any guy she wanted in an instant, yet she still made time to make him feel special and appreciated.

At best, he could only be her protector, her 'hero' as she would say. He didn't deem anyone else worthy of protecting abilities or no abilities.

{x}

_Zatanna_

He sighed into the night, Chloe was definitely way out of his league, he just hoped that one day he could find love with a girl that would be within reach…

"I say you take your chances," mentioned a female voice he didn't recognize.

"Excuse me?" he looked down at her with questioning eyes. The woman was indeed beautiful, with long raven hair and green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him, and seemed to have this mysterious air about her, making her all the more intriguing and beautiful, "Do I know you?"

She placed some loose hair strands behind her ear, "My name is Zatanna, nice to meet you Clark Kent," she extended her hand toward him and he shook it softly, "As I was saying, take your chances, and don't let the fears take the best of you,"

"Uh…"

"I know you don't remember me, but we met at a convention last year," she explained.

After a few moments of silence and Clark trying to remember her, he finally said, "Yes, that's right. About the weird and unexplained in Metropolis, I remember you. You actually gave a presentation on a spell book, right?"

She smiled in response, "I see that you remember,"

"What exactly did you mean about taking my chances?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't,"

"I'm talking about you and a certain blond reporter friend of yours,"

"You mean Chloe?"

"Oh, so that's her name. Well Clark, I think that it's obvious this Chloe girl means a lot to you and it's time you do something about it, before someone does it before you,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he avoided her piercing gaze, "Chloe and I are just friends,"

"That's not what I think. And I'm pretty sure that's not what you want,"

"You don't even know me, or her for that matter. How would you know what our relationship is like?"

She gave him a mysterious smile, "I'm just trying to help, but it's obvious that you refuse to listen. My last advice is for you to be wise," she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Zatanna turned around, "Yes?"

"Can I have your number?" maybe this Zatanna girl could be worth a try, her mysterious demeanor and assertiveness was attractive.

She knitted her eye brows together, "Did you listen to what I said? Not to waste your time and take action?"

"If you don't want to give me your number that's fine," he started to get annoyed at her, and himself.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she waited patiently for his answer, "Believe me, you be with her instead of wasting your time with those other women,"

"She and I just don't…"

She didn't wait for him to finish and handed him her a little piece of paper with her phone number, "You're making a mistake,"

Deep in his heart he knew it too.

{x}

_Chloe_

She was walking out of the Planet and adjusted her scarf, today was certainly a chilly night. Damn the weather channel that didn't warn her about this she would have brought a more appropriate coat, not the flimsy sweater she was wearing. Never mind the weather, what she was really upset about was Clark's attitude towards her earlier in the week. She was always there for the guy listening to his moping and whining about every little thing, even to the expense of her own heart when he talked about other women and was actively seeking a relationship with every other female in the planet but her. Was she really that ugly? What was it about her that repelled him that much?

"Stupid jerk," she muttered. How dare he be rude to her when she was only trying to help.

The cruel reality was the she missed him terribly and it had only been three days ago since they spoke. How she hated him for making her need him this much. Life was just so unfair sometimes, she was a good daughter, a loyal friend, an advocate of truth and justice, and yet the one thing she really wants. The one guy that could really bring her happiness, sets out to woo every other woman in the world but not her, not Chloe Sullivan. She laughed ruefully at the injustice of her life. Sometimes she thought she was being petty and selfish because she was only looking out for her happiness, but she's always put everyone else's needs before her.

"_Chloe, stop with this pity fest, you're an independent woman that doesn't need a guy to be happy,"_ she hoped that if she repeated that enough she would come to believe it.

"_You mean a lot more to me than you know,"_

"_I don't know what I would do without you Chloe,"_

"_The truth is that you've saved me a lot more than I could ever save you,"_

"Liar," he phone vibrated before she began cursing out the guy.

_Please meet me at Grand Park near the Planet once you get out of work._

_Clark_

She debated briefly whether to go or not, but the answer was blatantly obvious. She turned around and walked straight towards Grand Park. It took her ten minutes to get there, that'll show him (the park was actually five minutes away, but she decided to go very slowly to give him a taste of his own medicine). She wondered what he needed her for now, and she prayed to the gods for it not to be any more LOVE advice.

She was now in front of the bench he was sitting on, but he still hadn't noticed her. He had his face in his hands and was very deep in thought that was never good. She slowly sat next to him and waited for Clark to say something.

"Hey Chlo," he said softly as he looked up, "how are you?" he tried to be as casual as possible, but the nervousness was evident to her.

"I'm good, you? How did you date go?" she was nauseous just by saying the words, but she had to be supportive friend as always.

For a moment there he had completely forgotten he had a date, "Uh… well let's just say I'm still single and Ollie isn't,"

"Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that," '_Not really'_ her inner voice said.

Silence.

"Listen Chloe, there's something I want to tell you," he looked at her from his peripheral vision. "Uhm, well… You see… there's this, uhm, girl…"

'_Not again!_' She wasn't sure she could handle it any longer. "Listen Clark, I don't think…"

He kept talking, "Chloe this is _the_ _one_, I'm completely sure this time, no buts about it," he gathered courage he didn't know he had, and kept going, "she's the girl of my dreams, and perfect in every way. I'm so glad to have her in my life you know. I'd be lost without her." He said sincerely.

By this point she had already lost it and tears were falling freely from her face, but she still tried to hide it a little, "I… I'm glad for…you Clark," her broken voice articulated.

A little panic crept upon Clark, he was making her cry! God, he really had no luck with women. But he couldn't be afraid any more, he couldn't afford to mess this up, Chloe was worth it.

He gulped. "Me too. I really love her Chloe, she's just everything I could've ever asked for. You know what I'm most glad about?" she said nothing, "She gave me my first kiss, ten years ago."

Had she heard him right? She slowly turned to see him, with her red rimmed eyes she searched for any traces of mockery or doubt in his voice, but there were none. "What?"

He put a hand on her face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, "Yeah, this girl had me hooked since then, but I was too dense and scared to see it. I mean this girl I'm talking about is too perfect for an average guy like me," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Clark, you are far from average,"

"Maybe, but I'm far from being what you deserve Chloe,"

She couldn't believe her ears, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she could do nothing to stop it. God forbid this was a dream, but if it was no one was allowed to ever awake her. "Let me be the judge of that," she said softly as an invisible force of attraction pulled them closer and closer until the inevitable happened.

They kissed.

Soft. Chaste. Just like the first time.

"Does this mean…?" he said still in a daze.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed?" she asked incredulous.

"Notice what?"

"Wow, you really are dense," she gave him a soft peck on the lips, "I love you Clark,"

Scratch what he said about their first kiss memory; this one topped it by far. He would be sure to cherish this moment forever, and cherish Chloe even longer than that.

{x}

As Zatanna stepped into her apartment, she saw a voicemail on her phone and proceeded to listen to it:

"_Zatanna, this is Clark, and before you jump to any conclusions… I just wanted to say thank you. You were right about me, about everything, and today I'll finally let Chloe know how I really feel about her. Well, she's coming now. Good bye."_

She conjured up a spell that allowed her to observe Clark and Chloe who were now at the Kent Farm sharing more than friendly kisses. Taking her cue, she ended the spell and the mirror reverted back to her reflection.

"About time."

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
